The Lady and the King
by Elizabeth Mason
Summary: My name is Edward Cullen and I am the vampire King This is the story of how I found my soul mate and how my life began.
1. Preface

Prologue

Edwards Point of View (EPOV)

The world had changed sine I first stepped foot in it. Humans had ruled and made a huge mess of things. The humans who governed the people where woefully equipped to deal with every thing and every one. It was after a number of mistakes that killed millions of people and nearly destroyed the earth when the Volturi stepped in.

The existence of vampires cause wide spread panic for several years until Carlisle stepped forwards and helped all the vampires on earth change to an animal diet. This help gains some trust with the humans and it was not long before they tried to appoint him as their leader. I say tired because he refused to accept the position. The reason, he told me, was because he believed that he would be unable to give out punishment for anything due to his kind nature. And in his place he suggested me in his place.

My name is Edward Cullen's and I am the vampire King and this is the story of how my life began.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow huge response. Thanks **

CHAPTER ONE

The day that my life changed started out as a normal day. I was sitting in my huge office expecting my head of the guard back today after he went home because his wife was expecting their first child any day now. The bell rung to telling me that someone was here to see me. I could hear the mental voice of Charlie out side.

"Come in." I smiled as I saw him enter but that soon turned to confusion when I saw the bundle he was caring. He bowed as was customary and took the seat I offered him in fount of my desk.

"Charlie, it is good to have you back. I trust that you are well" I said while trying to keep my eyes off the bundle that he was holding so carefully.

"Thank you your majesty, I am well but I am afraid not everything is." He said keeping his eyes down on the ground. "There where some complications during my wife's pregnancy and she died shortly after giving birth to our daughter."

"My dear friend I am truly sorry for your loss" I said. But I could tell from the voice in his head that he was not hugely upset about it. There was something strange about Charlies mind. I could never exactly hear what he was thinking; I could only ever get the gist of it. I got the sense that he was concerned about someone but it was not his late wife.

"My parents wanted me to marry her because of her wealth. There was never any love involved" he said with a hard look on his face.

"And I guess that small bundle in your arms in you child, may I?" I asked holding my hand out towards the baby. Charlie got up and moved around the table and then very carefully handed me the baby. When I looked down I felt something shift and all I could focus on was the small girl in my arms. I was like nothing else in the world mattered. A small portion of my brain realized what was happening, the rest was still focused on the child. After a minute I knew I had to call my father to explain to Charlie what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Two weeks old)

Third Person POV

Charlie was wondering what it was about his child that had his King so entranced when some one bust in the door. His first instinct was to protect, after all that's what his job was, protecting the royal family. When he saw the person who had burst in he calmed down. Carlisle was in his room when he heard his eldest son call for him. He could hear something in Edward's voice that made him concerned. So when he entered the room the view that he saw shocked him. There was his son holding a small bundle and the head of the guards looking around in confusion. The second her caught sight of what was in the bundle, Carlisle understood.

CPOV (Carlisle)

"Charlie would you please come with me for a minute. I want to explain what just happened" I could see the apprehension in his eyes about leavening his young daughter with a vampire and put on a calming smile to dispel his fears.

" I promises nothing will happen to her," I said with a smile. Once we had left the room I started to walk him towards Edward's sitting room. It was the closest place to Edward's study that we could talk in privacy. I could see the questions he had where about to burst forth so I answered them before I could work him self up into a panic

"Do you know what imprinting is?" I asked. I could immediately tell that he had not from the confusion on his face. I was not surprised that he didn't know because not many vampires wanted to tell.

"Imprinting is what happens what a vampire finds his or her soul mate. It changes us. Everything else in the world just doesn't matter. Not many people know about vampires because not many vampires are willing to tell. Vampires will do any thing for their imprint and others could use the vampire's imprint against them." I explained

" Yes but what does this have to do with my daughter" he cried out in frustration.

"It has everything to do with her. She is King Edward's Imprint"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys thanks for the reviews and sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I just wanted to tell you the picture of little Bella isn't working so I put it as my profile pic (thanks Ally soccer girl for telling me this) and now on with the story! **

**NOTE: there many be some bad words in this chapter. **

Chapter 3

**Four Days later **

Third POV

All the vampires in the castle heard the cry of a young child when it sounded in response to the storm raging on outside, and many wondered what a small child would be doing in a place so filled with vampires. One vampire whose thoughts had nothing to do with the small child was lady Tanya Denali, Her thoughts where other wise occupied with her latest plan to seduce the King. She was rearranging the diamond necklace the King and his family have given her as a birthday present for the final time. Once she was sure it was arranged to make her look her best, she made her way to the King's privet rooms. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice that the cries of the young child had continued and where coming from the King's chambers. It wasn't until the two guards standing outside bared her way did she notice any thing was a miss.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled at the two vampires. "I am Lady Tanya. Let me through at once"

"The King has said no one is to enter his chamber except for his mother and his Capitan of the Guards" the guard said waiting for the response that he knew would come when Lady Tanya realized she was not allowed in.

EPOV

A small part of my mind registered the commotion going on outside my door, from what I had been bothered to listen to, Lady Tanya had come up with yet another plan to seduce me. I knew that we shouldn't have given her that necklace but Alice insisted. She must have seen what would happen. I then asked my self if she had seen the small crying child on my bed, my soul mate. I would have to wait to ask her seeing as all my family excluding my father and me had gone on a hunting trip five days ago. They where due back any minute now and I was desperate for my mothers help to stop my soul mate from crying. I was at my wits end as to how to calm her down. He father, Charlie, had to go back to work today and had asked if I could look after her. It had taken a day or two, but once he realized that it would kill me to hurt her in any way he accepted that I had imprinted on his daughter and

An overwhelming wave of helplessness rolled over me. I had tried everything that I could think of but Bella just kept crying and it was breaking my cold dead heart. I walked over to my piano standing in the corner of my vast room and started playing hoping to relax my self enough so that I would not freak out before my mother arrived. I was so lost in the new piece that was poring from my fingertips that it took me a whole minute to realize that Bella had stoped crying and had fallen to sleep. When I saw that she was in a deep sleep I stoped playing and looked over at her. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. At that moment my mother rushed into my room, probably informed by my father that I needed her now. It only took her a split second to turn and see the now sleeping child on my bed. I could hear hundreds of questions forming in Esme's head and decided to answer them before she could voice them out loud and risk the rest of the vampires in the castle hearing.

"This is Isabella Swan," I whispered in a voice so low that only vampire's in this room would be able to hear me. "She is my soul mate." The last two words made my mother spin around and look at me.

"Soul mate?" she questioned in her mind. I had had just nodded when my door burst open again and the rest of my family came in. at once their minds overwhelmed me. All had veering levels of confusions except for Alice and Emmett. Alice because she probably had already seen it and Emmett because he was still celebrating over how he intimidated the guards to let them in. even thought none of the where talking I could barely think over all the noise.

"Quiet" I said I a normal voice. They all stopped to look at me. "I know that you are all wondering what she is doing here," I said while pointing to Bella. Emmett gave a gasp of surprise but I chose to ignore it. "Well she is captain Charlie Swan's daughter and my soul mate" I said in the same low tome that I used when telling my mother. Before any of my family could form a response the only heart beat in the room sped up and the little girl opened her eyes. Instead of crying like she had been before (because of the thunder which had now stopped), she was looking up and my family curiously and soon my whole family was entranced by the small baby.

Once my family had meet it's newest addition, we all moved into the soundproof library off the side of my rooms. Once there the discussion soon turned to who was going to look after her and how she was to be raised in a court of so many vampires. At this point I called for Charlie because she was still his daughter after all. When Charlie first entered the room his heart rate sped up dramatically and it took me only a millisecond to work out why. I knew that it must be because of Emmett who had decided to at that particular moment to look extra imposing for no logical reason. I gave his a murderous look and he went back to trying to get attention from Rose who was holding Bella.

By the end of the conversation Bella had so many people offering to look after her that she would never be alone. Between Charlie and my family we had decided that is was best if the rest of the world did not know about her existence yet so that she would not be in danger. By the time the discussion had moved on to her future, most of my family had gone off to play with Bella while she was awake and it was just Charlie, Carlisle and my self.

**From now on each chapter will be Bella at a different age. If anyone has any idea for things that could happen please tell me and I will see if I can include it. **


End file.
